Pranks gone too far
by Yuuki1995
Summary: Snotlout, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and fishlegs each pulled a prank on Hiccup but have damaged him. He then plots his revenge. Read to find out. Sorry if its a bit dark at the start.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I haven't written a story in ages, but I got hooked on Hiccstrid again: P, so yeah.

Bold- thoughts/mumble (no one can hear them)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiccup P.O.V.

"**Why'd this happen to me? What did I even do to anyone? How did I end up like this" **I thought as I ran through the village. "**Am I rejected again? Why? **"

"Ouch" I shouted as I suddenly found myself on the ground. I looked up and saw my dad. "Hiccup, what's happening? You're running through the village knocking peoples stuff over and you even ran over Gobber when he fell" Dad said sternly. "I'm sorry dad, things have been really rough lately." I replied trying to stand up before falling over again. "Son, you want to talk about it?" dad asked helping me up. "No thanks dad. You wouldn't understand anyway" I muttered, dusting my clothes off. "You need someone to talk to, you can't just keep all of it botched up in this" dad said pointing to all of me. "You just pointed to all of me" I shouted a bit too angrily and got a couple of villagers looking at us. "Son, it is times like this where you have fri…." dad started before I stormed off.

"**Some friends, how could they even think to do this?**" I muttered walking away before collapsing. The wound on my leg (the one lost to the red death) had some scratches and now it began to stretch and become bigger. Blood was dripping on the ground. "**Great, the wound they gave me is even worse now, stupid Snotlout, I swear, I can just kill that guy**" I mumbled angrily. Luckily, toothless came to my side just at the right moment. Well, not the right moment because I'm just a few steps away from my new house. "Hey bud, can you take me to the healer?" I asked weakly before falling on toothless. Toothless just gave me a concerned growl before running clumsily to the healer while I hung on for my life.

At the healer -.-.-.-

"Hiccup, I don't know what you've been doing, but you need to take a break from all this" the healer said quietly as he poked around my leg. "How long will it take for my leg to heal" I asked as he poked a spot and I jumped up in pain. "Sorry dear boy, but it will be at least 2 weeks before you can even walk properly" the healer said shaking his head. "Great, just what I needed" I grumbled under my breath. "Here, this might hurt a little but I'm just going to clean your wound" the healer said as he poured some stuff from a bottle on my wound. "aargh, damn it, slow down, oh God, it hurts and burns" I screamed out as more of the stuff touched me. "Don't worry boy, it'll be over soon. This is to be sure the wound doesn't get worse" the healer said as he slowly stopped and wrapped my leg up with some cloth and herbs.

After the visit, I just climbed back on toothless before we went back. "Thanks bud, you're the only real friend I'll ever have" I smiled sadly as I went in with Toothless following me. Toothless just growled and looked like he's saying "and I'll always be you're friend too" or at least that's what I hope he's saying.

-Knock-knock-

"Who is it?" I shouted. "It's me Gobber and I brought you some dinner eh" Gobber shouted through the door. I slowly limped to the door to let Gobber in. "Gobber, why aren't you in the Great hall?" I asked as he came in bringing some raw fish for toothless, and some bread for me. "Ah, you know, it's the same every day, and I haven't been to your house in a while" Gobber said grinning from 1 ear to another. "Haha, well, come on in, you're always welcomed here," I said grabbing the food from Gobber and throwing a fish at Toothless who gobbled it up. "So, how's your leg?" Gobber asked quietly and I froze. "They sent you didn't they" I growled. "Wha? No hiccup, no one sent me, now who would send me exactly?" Gobber said clumsily but I saw through his feint. "Fine, they just wanted to say they're sorry" Gobber admitted. "Well, sorry isn't going to get my foot back is it? Or heal a broken heart? Or get rid of my nightmares? Or even fix my hair or at least toothless" I shouted back angrily. "Right, but they're just idiots, you know them" Gobber said trying to fix the problem.

"No Gobber, they're all probably around 16 by now, they should know," I said quietly, tears dripping down. Toothless cocked his head sideways. "Yeah, but they're friends, and friends forgive each other don't they" Gobber said. "Sorry Gobber, not this time…. Not this time," I muttered. "Well, anyway, I'd better get going, lots of stuff to do in the forge, yeah" Gobber said as he walked himself out. Toothless then walked towards me knocking down a few of my journals and papers. "Hey bud, slow down, hmmm….. this is" Hiccup said as he picked up a book. "**Hey, it's the book back when I just met toothless, and here's my plan… to run away from Berk….. doesn't sound like a bad idea now,**" I thought to myself. I then went to bed with Toothless and once again, my nightmares begin….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Right, so this part Is sort of short. Sorry if this part doesn't sound so hiccupy, but I've been getting into the stories where there are parts of hiccups sad and lonely past. Anyway, the next part will be uploaded as soon as its done. Next chapter, I'm showing what everyone did to hiccup


	2. Chapter 2

So guys, this I part 2, I'll try to get part 3 and 4 uploaded 2morrow or soon otherwise it'll be another week cause I'm in uni and my finals are coming up :P

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiccup POV

-Flashback-

I woke up to the noise of Toothless running through my house knocking things around. "Aww come on toothless, a few more minutes" I groaned pulling the sheets over my head only for Toothless to pull it away. "Come on bud, not today, I'm too tired," I said trying to go back to sleep. Toothless then growled at me before pulling me off the bed. "Alright all ready, geez, *yawns*" I said yawning and grabbing my shirt off the chair. I then gave Toothless some fish as I bit down on my bread. After breakfast, me and Toothless went to the Dragon training academy. Astrid and the others were already discussing something when I came in. "Hey guys, what's up?" I said as walked towards the group. "Aah, Hiccup, when did you get here?" Astrid shouted out as she jumped up. "ah, I just got here, apparently, Toothless here refused to let me sleep in" I said pointing to Toothless while he just cocked his head innocently like he always does.

"Haha, good boy Toothless," Astrid said. "**Is it me, or does she seem to act more twitchy and jumpy than usual…. Hmmm….. must be my imagination,**" I thought to myself watching the group walk around doing nothing in particular. "So errr…. Hiccup, what are we gonna do today?" Fishlegs asked. "Well, I was thinking of going down the tunnels that the whispering and screaming death made and see if we can patch some things up," I said. "errr… yeah, i'd rather just go give Barf and Belch a bath, so see ya later" Tuffnut said. "yeah, same here" Ruffnut said as both of them walked away with their dragon. "In those dark tunnels, please, me and Hookfang are just gonna go chill at the beach, so see ya," Snotlout shouted. Hookfang then grabbed Snotlout with his mouth and walked out with him. "Ouch, ouch, hey, softly will ya" Snotlout shouted as Hookfang walked away. "errrr, hiccup, me and meatlug don't do well in caves and those small places, so I think we're just gonna sit this one out, okay?" Fishlegs said nervously. "Fine, I guess it will be just you and me Astrid," I said. "errrr…. Can't we just do something else?" Astrid asked nervously. "Hmmm….. fine, go do whatever you want, come on boy," I grumbled as me and Toothless went towards one of the holes yet left to be repaired. I then jumped down with Toothless.

-third person point of view within the flashback-

"You think he suspected anything?" Fishlegs asked Astrid as they watched Hiccup jumped down. "Well I hope not, he's never going to forgive us if he ever knew…. Then again, he also might not forgive us if he didn't know" Astrid sighed shaking her head. "**Why'd I even agree to this? I hope Hiccup won't be too mad**" Astrid thought to herself.

-a flashback within the flashback-

Astrid POV

"No guys, we shouldn't do this, no" I said as Snotlout suggested that stupid idea of his. "Come on, it's just a little fun, its no big deal, I'm Hiccup won't mind," Snotlout said evilly. "Come on Astrid, or are you too chicken?" Ruffnut challenged. "What? No I'm not? Fine, what's the prize Snotlout?" Astrid asked. "Well, the winner can get anything they want from any of the losers," Snotlout said grinning evilly. "errr… is it okay, if I don't join, I don't really want to do this," Fishlegs whispered nervously. "Heck no, you already know too much. It either you join us or you join Hiccup," Tuffnut said crunching his hands together. "Gulp, alright fine, I'll join you guys," Fishlegs said shaking in his boots.

"Alright, so what's everyone gonna do?" Fishleg asked. "I got one of my great grandpa's old pin legs (the one where Hiccup used because he lost his foot) I'm gonna switch it with his when he sleeps" Snotlout said, grinning evilly. "Oh like that's real funny" Tuffnut said. "Oh please, It'll be hilarious when he wakes up and he can't walk properly. Like you can do any better," Snotlout shouted pulling his tongue only for Ruffnut to pull it down. "Ouch, ouch, hey that hurts," Snoutlout screamed, then rubbing his tongue. "Ha, well, me and Tuff are gonna drag Hiccup out when he's asleep and send him off in a boat to the ocean," Ruffnut said knocking fists with her brother. "wait, isn't that dangerous," Fishlegs said. "No, its not dangerous. Its awesome," Ruffnut said. "Right…." Fishlegs mumbled. "Anyway, Astrid, what are you gonna do huh?" Snotlout said from the ground still rubbing his tongue. "I don't know yet, but when I do, it'll be better than you all" I said trying to think of something better than their plan, because their plans already seem tough enough. "Hey guys, what's up?" Hiccup said behind me as I jumped up.

-Back to normal flashback-

"Hey guys, a little help here, guys?" I heard a voice from the hole as I snapped back into reality. Hiccup was still down in the hole. "Huh? Hiccup, what do you need?" I heard Fishlegs ask. "I said, I need you to lower some rope, a shovel, and a hammer," Hiccup shouted back. "The heck are you gonna do with that?" Fishlegs shouted back. "Well, I'm gonna put some stone together for Toothless to melt together." Hiccup shouted back. "Errrr….. Astrid, do you mind bringing the stuff down to him, me and meatlug sort of have a problem with you know…" Fishlegs muttered. "Fine whatever, hand me the stuff," I said as I tied myself to the edge before jumping down to meet Hiccup. "Good luck down there," Fishleg shouted.

"Oh hey Astrid, what are you doing down here?" Hiccup asked as I landed. "Geez, I don't know, you asked for these stuff remember?" I answered sarcastically punching him lightly. "Okay, ow, thanks," Hiccup replied grabbing the shovel and hammer. "So how are you gonna do it," I asked wondering how he was actually going to fix the hole. "Here, simple look, Toothless bud, plasma blast that pile of rocks there" Hiccup commanded. Toothless merely looked up before shooting a ball of plasma at the rock only for it to turn to one big piece of rock. "Wow, that's really great, you'll have this place fixed up in no time," I said. "Yeah well, this will take quite some time since no one else is helping," Hiccup said as he increased his voice towards the end of his sentence. "Oh shut up, here, hand me a shovel, I'll help you," I said punching him again. "Haha, here," Hiccup chuckled throwing me a shovel as he and I got to work while Toothless went to play around with some rocks, occasionally melting the rocks together. In the end, we continued working until Fishlegs sent down some lunch.

"So, what did Fishlegs send us this time?" Hiccup said rummaging through the basket. "Let's see, we got some sandwiches, some fruits, a few raw fish for Toothless and some water" I said taking everything out of the bag. "Here bud, here's some fish for ya," Hiccup said throwing the fish at Toothless who caught it in midair. Hiccup and I then settled down to for lunch. "Ahhh… this is some good sandwiches," I said as I munched on my sandwich. "Really? Here you can have mine. I'm not that hungry," Hiccup said offering me his sandwich. "Really, after all that digging around and you're not hungry?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Yeah, I had a big meal for breakfast" Hiccup said though I could tell he was lying. "Liar, eat your sandwich," I giggled punching him. "Hey, that was uncalled for" Hiccup said. I then gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "And what was that for?" Hiccup demanded. "That's for being nice." I said. "Hey, isn't it the boyfriends job to be nice to the girlfriend," Hiccup said grinning. "Be quiet, or do you want me to take back that kiss," I asked blushing. I can never get over the fact that Hiccup finally asked me out. "How does one even take back a kiss?" Hiccup pondered. "Hey, next time I'm gonna kiss you, I'm not gonna if you kiss this up," I said. "You mean like right now," Hiccup said and kissed me. "Okay, maybe that's not going to happen" I mumbled with my face all red. "Come on, we have tons of work to do before night fall. Kissing can wait until tonight," Hiccup said getting up. "Oh shut up," I mumbled again.

-End all flashback-

Hiccup POV

"**Oh God, why that dream? She left me for him? Why? Did his constant flirting finally attracted her**" I thought to myself in bed. It was still very dark outside and most probably, everyone would still be asleep. My leg was hurting like hell now. Toothless was still asleep. I got my crutches (Not sure if they had that back in the Viking days but lets just go for it) and limped outside. Looking around at Berk, I stood there wondering if I could really leave this place.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Right guys, this is it for this chapter. Leave a comment telling me how I could improve my writing style. And thank you for reading my story :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating stories. I've been really busy with my exams and I had to fix an issue with my accommodation about my internet so I had to go to the library a lot to study :P. so basically, I've been really busy. I'll try to finish this story before Dec 18 because I'll be flying away and I won't be able to write any stories until Jan 8.

Hiccup POV

*yawn*. I yawned as I sat up on my bed. The sun was beginning to color the sky. I looked around but I couldn't find Toothless. "Meh, he's probably near the fire place" I thought to myself as I lied back down on my bed. The doctor had told me to take it easy these few days. "Blah blah blah, no flying, no walking around, blah blah blah" I thought to myself about what the medicine man said. "Aargh, well time to go get some breakfast," I said out loud. I began to walk with my crutches to the great hall. "Astrid and the others probably didn't get up yet so it would be best to go now." I thought to myself. After grabbing some bread, butter and some milk, I sat down on a table. Then, I saw Fishlegs and Astrid sitting on the other side of the hall facing away from me. Hoping, they wouldn't notice me, I quickly wolfed down my food. Just as I was cramming food into my mouth, they walked towards me.

"Look Hiccup, we just wanna explain…." Astrid began. "Yeah, it wasn't supposed to happen" Fishlegs continued. "Look, I don't even want to listen to you guys now okay. There's a good reason I sat far away from you, ya know," I shouted slamming my mug of milk. "Look Hiccup, will you just listen," Astrid shouted back. "No, do you guys even have any idea what you did to me" I screamed. "Well, there's a really good explanation for everything that happened," Fishlegs stuttered. "Yeah sure, you have a good reason for almost crippling me, scaring me to the point of death, embarrassing me in front of the whole village, and worst of all, break my heart," I shouted. At this point, probably half the village would be awake from all the shouting.

"Well, even if you put it that way, the explanation would make everything seem really silly at the end," Fishlegs replied. "Yeah sure, some friends you are, doing this to me and still having a good reason," I muttered stomping out of the Great Hall.

Astrid POV

"Well, that went rather well don't you think?" Fishlegs said sarcastically. "Aargh, he's impossible," I said as I went back to the table with Fishlegs. "Well, I don't really blame him, I mean we did do those horrible things to him," Fishlegs said. "Oh please don't remind me," I groaned. The past few days have been horrible. Gobber and the chief didn't even want anything to do with us. Other grownups didn't really know what was going on. The little kids of the village sort of hated us. The worst part is, Ruffnut heard something about my dad and the chief forming a marriage contract between me and Hiccup and now that contract will most probably be canceled. "Well, what are we going to do now?" Fishlegs asked. "Urgh, what can we even do" I said. Then the door of the great hall opened.

Stoick POV

"Urgh, my head is killing me," I thought to myself as I entered the great hall. Then I saw Astrid and Fishlegs sitting on a table. I went to grab some bread and meat. "Errr…. chief, I'm sorry for everything that has happened to Hiccup. Can you please just tell Hiccup that," Astrid asked. "Look Astrid, right now Hiccup just rages at anyone who even mentions anything about you guys," I replied grabbing my food. "Right we know sir, we don't blame him," Fishlegs muttered. "And even worse, I have to go over to your dad's house to cancel that marriage contract after this," I grumbled. "Wait, that contract was real? But we're only 16 now sir," Astrid said gasping like a fish out of water. "Well, the marriage won't take place until a few more years but by the looks of things, it might not even happen," I said. At that moment, Astrid chose to collapse down on her chair like she just got hit by that flightmare's breath. "Look, I'm not going to exile you out of the village or anything. I just thought that you were wiser than that," I said walking away. "According to some terms, you might be screwed Astrid," Fishlegs said.

Fishlegs POV

Astrid and I sat down again. Right now, Astrid was as white as a ghost. I was just sitting here, not feeling hungry which was not normal for me. "Hey guys, Snotlout here," I heard Snotlout say at the front entrance. "Man, what's with the early morning shouting, it woke me up and I need my beauty sleep" Snotlout complained. "Well…. Err…. Astrid and Hiccup had an argument," I said. "Again, just tell him to take a break or something, geez," Snotlout said sitting down and stealing some of Astrid's food. "Snotlout, you have 5 seconds to run before I kill you," I heard Astrid muttered in a very dangerous tone. "Huh? Whats that? You want more of me huh babe?" Snotlout flirted more not really getting with the situation. "Fishlegs, can you please pass me my axe," Astrid muttered. "Err…. Astrid, you might not want to do that," I stammered not really wanting a fight to break out. "Either you pass me my axe, or I'm going to get it myself and I will kill you both," Astrid threatened. "Hey, if you want me, which of course you do, I'll be getting some breakfast," Snotlout said walking away. "Errrr…. Here Astrid, here's your axe," I said giving Astrid her axe. "Thanks Fishlegs," Astrid said now walking slowly towards Snotlout.

Snotlout POV

I was just grabbing some breakfast when I heard someone call my name. "Oh hey babe, want some more of me," I said. The suddenly, I lost some of my hair with Astrid's axe beside my head. "Errr…. Astrid, please be careful at where you point that thing," I said nervously backing away from Astrid. "I said you had 5 seconds to run, and you still stand here and mock me, obviously you have a death wish," Astrid said readying her axe. "Oh crap, run!" I shouted as I ran out of the great hall. "Get back here, you ruined everything for me and Hiccup!" Astrid shouted back chasing me.

-After an hour

"Man I think I finally lost her," I said panting. "Dude, what happened to you man, you look beat," Tuffnut said suddenly appearing behind me. "Yeah man, you have like sweat all over," Ruffnut added. "Astrid is trying to kill me," I panted. "Woah that sounds scary" Tuffnut said. "And awesome" Tuffnut added. "Yeah well, its scary as f*ck, Thor damn it," I shouted. "Hey you know what we should do," Tuffnut asked. "What?" I shouted. "This, HEY ASTRID, SNOTLOUT IS HIDING HERE," Ruffnut shouted. "WHERE DID YOU SAY HE WAS AT!" Astrid shouted from a few buildings away. "F*ck you guys," I shouted as I ran away from an angry Astrid. "Dude that was awesome," Ruffnut said. "I know right, but next time, don't copy my idea," Tuffnut said.

-No POV (Now at night near a pit of fire for a bbq)-

"Ouch Ouch, I am very much hurt," Snotlout said with bruises on his face and a broken arm. "You asked for it" Astrid said restrained to her seat. Her mom had caught her killing Snotlout and threatened to ground her if she didn't stop and to try to keep the marriage contract going if she did stop(I know, I really had no idea). "Woah, man those scars are awesome," Tuffnut and Ruffnut said in sync poking Snotlout on his bruises. "Astrid lad, maybe you shouldn't have went berserk on him" Gobber said. "Well, it all started with him," Astrid replied. "But it was just supposed to be a prank, who knew it would be like this," Snotlout said. "Well, we did take it way too extreme," Fishlegs said. "So, it was either win or lose all," Snotlout said. "So this is a prank? You guys fricking almost destroyed me? Hope your stupid prize was worth it" Hiccup said as he appeared from behind a pillar making everyone jumped up. "Aah, Hiccup, come for some food," Gobber said slicing a leg from a chicken. "Save it Gobber, I was coming here for some food but I don't feel like eating anymore," Hiccup said as he walked away. "Wait, what just happened?" Tuffnut asked. "Hell Tuffnut, Hell" Gobber said.

- Near Stoick's house-

"Hey dad, remember the offer you got from Xalos (an island, I didn't read the book so I don't know any nearby islands), can I take up that offer," Hiccup asked. "Well, I guess you could, but why now?" Stoick asked. "I just need to get away for a while," Hiccup said. "Very well, you shall depart a week from today," Stoick said.

- one week later-

Astrid just woke up looked out of the window. "Oh hey is that Hiccup, I need to go talk to him," Astrid thought to herself. But just at that moment, Hiccup flew away into the horizon never to be seen again for a long time.

Hey guys, I'm done with this chapter. I'll try to upload one day after (2morrow I have my last exam but then I'm going to Chinatown and I won't have time to write a story) . once again, I'm sorry for the afk.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm sorry but this story will be on hiatus for about a month, I changed my flight and I'll be flying tonight. If anyone wants, I can give the story to them to continue, just let me know first. Sorry once again,


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, whats up

Astrid POV

"Urgh, my head hurts," I said sat down on my bed. Hiccup had been gone for nearly a week and I was getting worried. I didn't know where he was, whether he was fine, or if he's even alive. I felt my tears fall down my cheek. My heart ached, I couldn't eat properly. "Oh Hiccup, where are you?" I asked myself.

-Back a week ago-

Hiccup POV

"Come on Toothless, just land on that island there," I said as me and Toothless approached an island. The inhabitants of the island were gathering on the landing area. "Aah, you must be Hiccup, we were expecting you," the head of the village said. "I am Olaf, come, you must be tired from your journey, a place has been arranged for you to stay during your trip," Olaf said. "Right, thank you sir," I said bowing my head. "Peace, there is no need for formalities between friends" Olaf said. "Come, there is much to do and discuss," Olaf continued leading me and toothless away.

-After the tour of the village-

"And here is you place, feel free to explore the village more on your own, our meeting will take place tomorrow," Olaf said after leaving Hiccup at his place. "Well, guess we're here buddy" I said to Toothless.

"Rawr," Toothless said as he ran to the hearth of the fireplace to claim his "area".

"Alright buddy, let's get settled in, we got a long day ahead of us," I said as I grabbed some water. Then I felt a rock hit me at the back of my head.

"Hey, don't do that again," I muttered to Toothless. Then I felt another rock hit me. "Buddy, I said enough," I said again and another rock hit me. "Hey, that's enough, come here you," I said as I tackled Toothless. "Well, then if you think I look like Toothless, then you might want to get your eyes checked," someone said behind me as I turned around. "Surprise," the person said and tackled/hugged me. "Wait what? What are you doing here?" I cried out surprised.

"Well, for starters I live here," the person said. "Well, at least its nice to know someone who lives here," I said grinning. "Yeah, so how's things back in Berk," the person asked.

-_- back in berk -_-

No one's P.O.V.

"Run!" Snotlout shouted running away from Astrid.

"Get back here you!" Astrid shouted waving her axe at him. The crowd were looking at them with amusement.

"Alright kids, settle down. Right, it's your turn to be in charged with dragon training while Hiccups away," Gobber said grabbing Astrid and Snotlout.

"But me sir, errr….. what can I even teach them," Fishlegs asked stuttering. "Well, I don't know, plan something," Gobber said laughing. "Right then, what do you want to learn today," Fishlegs asked the group.

"How bout we learn forgiveness," Snotlout said. "Or we learn, how to kill him," Astrid grunted trough her teeth. "Oh I know I know, we want to set some hungry terrible terrors on Ruffnut here tied to a couple of fish," Tuffnut said.

"Hey," Ruffnut said and punched Tuffnut in the face. "What? I thought we were asking what each of us wanted to do," Tuffnut protested rubbing his face. "Well, good luck lad," Gobber said walking away.

"Great," Fishlegs said face palming himself.

-_- Back to Hiccup -_-

"Well, I'd say that Berk is fine for now, I mean you know with the others running around and all," Hiccup said. "Right, so you want to check out some stuff around the village? There's someone I want you to meet," the person said.

"Sure, why not? Come on Toothless," Hiccup said whistling and Toothless ran to Hiccup. "Right this way," the person said dragging Hiccup with Toothless following behind amusingly. "Hey hey, slow down, hey, woah," Hiccup protested missing a step every now and then.

"Right then we're here, this is my boyfriend, Rokan," the person said to another skinny brown haired guy. "Right, and this is my girlfriend, Heather," Rokan introduced. "He already know that, dummy," Heather said. "Right on man, so what are you doing here," Rokan asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be making a sort of peace treaty by helping you guys by teaching everyone how to tame a dragon I suppose," Hiccup said scratching his head. "Awesome man, are you telling me I'll be able to ride a dragon like the one behind you," Rokan said jumping to Toothless, hugging and petting him all over.

Toothless simply purred and watching him with wide eyes. "Hey Hiccup, what is this guys doing?" Toothless thought.

"Errr…. Right, I think he might not like that so much," Hiccup said grinning. "Awww man, here buddy, have a fish," Rokan said getting a fish from his basket and throwing it at Toothless who grabbed it and ate it in one bite. "Awesome man, here Hiccup, you want a fish, here catch," Rokan said and threw a fish into Hiccup's face. Toothless just licked the fish off Hiccup's face, ate it, then licked Hiccup again. "Right buddy, thank you," Hiccup said sarcastically. "Haha, I gotta send all this fish to the fisherman, I'll catch you later for lunch," Rokan said. "No you idiot, you have to send it to the market man, not the fisherman, what will a fisherman even do with that," Heather shouted grabbing Rokan and sending him off into another direction.

"Right babe, what would I do without you," Rokan laughed, pecked Heather on the cheek and walked off to the town center.

"Wow, he is interesting," Hiccup commented watching him leave. "Haha, yeah, he is, and he is also fun to be with," Heather said. "Nya…." Toothless yawned stared at the duo.

"Well then, I guess I'll show you the forge," Heather said dragging Hiccup again to the forge.  
"Hey, what is with you and dragging people," Hiccup complained.

"Oh just shut up," Heather said grinning.

-_- at the forge-_-

"Well, it seems like you got all your toys here," Heather said.

"Yeah, I guess so, but what am I expected to do here again?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno, make something, your the blacksmith," Heather said.

"Fine, I guess I'll fix some swords and axes here for a while" Hiccup said thinking it would only be for a few hours but he ended up fixing the people's weapons until dinner time.

-_- at the dinner hall -_-

"Not funny Rokan, oh Thor my arm hurts," Hiccup complained.

"Awww dude, its awesome man, there was no one to fix our weapons when Trubar died," Rokan said laughing.

"How'd he die?" Hiccup asked.

"I think he fell into his furnace or something," Heather said.

"Well then lads, what are you talking about," Olaf said.

"Oh nothing much, just about the forge and all," Hiccup said.

"Trubar, our old black smith, died, he was a good man," Olaf said nodding sadly.

"Any way, people, we have Hiccup, the man who will teach us to ride dragons," Olaf suddenly announced and everyone cheered.

"Well yeah, I am, so where are the dragons," Hiccup said.

"Have patience brother, we tame the beast tomorrow. Tonight, we drink to our hearts content," Olaf said downing his mead and the crowd cheered again.

"Come on, lets get out of here," Heather whispered taking Hiccup out of the hall.

-_- in Hiccup's house -_-

"Why are we here Heather?" Hiccup asked.

"The dinner hall was getting way to festive. Astrid would kill me if I let you off with some other girl," Heather said.

"Right Astrid, yeah, our relationship is sort of off right now," Hiccup said shaking his head.

"Huh? What happened?" Heather asked.

"Well, the had some sort of prank wars or something, and Astrid ended up breaking up with me of sorts and kissed Snotlout," Hiccup confessed.

"Wow… that's got to hurt," Heather said.

"Yeah, but the twins sent me to the middle of an ocean on a boat, Snotlout damaged my leg here and it was bleeding, and Fishlegs sort of covered my clothes with fish, and you do not want to know how many dragons I had to run away from that day," Hiccup complained.

"Woah, dude, not cool man," Rokan said popping out from under the table and for Toothless to pound on him and start licking him.

"Haha, down boy," Rokan said jokingly and toothless purred.

"Holy sh*t, where'd you come from. And how long have you been here," Hiccup shouted shocked. "Relax dude, I've been here from the beginning of your story. And I came from under the table," Rokan said and Heather stepped on him.

"Okay fine, I followed you guys here. Can't have my girl going off with another guy can I" Rokan said. "Thank you," Heather said lifting her foot and kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh wait, I've got an idea," Heather suddenly said. "Huh? For what exactly?" Hiccup asked. "Alright here's what's gonna happen," Heather began.

-_- after the plan -_-

"Awww babe, that is so evil," Rokan said.

"I know right, so are you in," Heather said high fiving Rokan.

"I don't know guys, I mean, we don't really have to do it," Hiccup said.

"You bet we do, plus, I want to go and see the others again," Heather said.

"Yeah, and I wanna go to Berk," Rokan said.

"Fine you win, guess the plan's in action," Hiccup said with a small smile.

"YES!" Rokan said knocking over the table as he jumped up.

"My Thor, how strong are you for such a skinny guy," Hiccup shouted with a shock.

-_- Back to the present, you know the first scene with Astrid -_-

The villagers of Berk were crowding in front of the coast. "Hey whats going on?" Astrid asked. "Oh someone saw Hiccup on Toothless flying here," Fishlegs said. "Wait what?" Astrid shouted. "Yeah look, there he is," Tuffnut said pointing to the sky. "No you dummy, that's a black bird," Ruffnut said. The the black bird landed and Hiccup landed.

"Oh hey guys, how's it going?" Hiccup asked. "Son, how was the negotiations, " Stoick asked. "Great, here comes one now," hiccup said as a girl on the flaming nightmare landed. "Heather !" Astrid suddenly shouted.

"Yup, in the flesh," Heather said.

"Aye, and guess what," Hiccup said only for Heather to interrupt him on the kiss on the lips.

Hey guys, sorry for not uploading for ages. I sort of ran out of ideas on how to continue the story. Like I know whats going to happen, just now how to make it descriptive or stuff like that. Plus, I'm on vacation


End file.
